Engagement
by Missnephilim
Summary: Derek proposes to Stiles in the most extravagant and fun way possible, with help from the pack of course. Pack!Mom Stiles and Alpha!Derek.


**Engagement**

On a Saturday morning the werewolves of the pack usually go from a 10K run together and then come back to the house in time for a full English breakfast made my Stiles and then spend most of the day training.

However, today when Stiles woke the house was empty. He usually kisses Derek good morning before they go for a run.

He quickly went to the bathroom and once he relieved himself he went downstairs to start breakfast.

When Stiles entered the kitchen he was surprised to find it empty. Normally Danny and Lydia would help him make breakfast in the mornings but today they were nowhere to be found.

Stiles opened the fridge door and started looking for things to make for breakfast.

He decided to make Bacon, eggs and pancakes. He picked out the milk for the pancakes and found a note on the carton.

 _Morning baby_

Those simple two words made Stiles grin as he got out the rest of the ingredients. He was about to start cooking when he noticed another note on the bacon packet.

 _Don't bother cooking us breakfast baby, we already ate_

That was strange. The pack ate without him? He put everything away again and got himself a bowl of granola and went to start his paperwork.

Stiles had been working with his dad at the station for 4 years and he loved it… apart from the paperwork.

Stiles sat at his desk and saw yet another note on top of his paper work.

 _I honestly know you too well. I knew you would work on your one day off._

 _Come find your pack loser._

Stiles stared at the note for a while. How did Derek know he was going to do paperwork? How did he find his pack when he had no idea where they all were?

He dropped the note and went upstairs to quickly put on some clothes.

He put on black skinny jeans with a dark blue long sleeved top and made his way down stairs. Stiles put on his leather jacket that Derek got him and his black converse.

He didn't know where his pack was but he was going to search all of beacon hills until he found them.

He got in his jeep and drove down the drive way and off of the Hale property. He first thought he'd stop by his dad's house to see if he knew where they were.

Stiles made the short drive to his childhood home and got there in less than 15 minutes.

When Stiles pulled into the driveway he was glad to see the cruiser in the driveway. He walked up to the front door and was about to knock when he saw a note.

 _Nice try, your dad is with us_

Stiles sighed and stuffed the note in his pocket. Once he was sat in his jeep he started taping the steering wheel trying to figure out where to look next. He pulled the crumpled note out of his pocket and then realised there was writing on the back.

 _The station ;)_

Stiles drove as fast as he could to the station. He was starting to like this game Derek was playing.

When he got to the station he was relieved to see a few people working. When he passed them the other officers gave him kissing faces and he just laughed at their silliness.

He walked over to his desk and picked up the note.

 _I love you_

Stiles laughed out loud at Derek's bluntness. He then turned the note over and read the writing on the back.

 _The school_

Stiles knew Derek wouldn't be at the school but he knew there would be another clue there so he raced out to his jeep once again and drove to the school.

There were a few people in the reception area when Stiles pulled up and at first he thought they were just students. When one of the people came up to him he knew they were in on Derek's game.

"This is for you Stiles" a girl about 19 said as she handed him a mocha from Starbucks.

"Err thanks" Stiles said as he gladly accepted the drink. Stiles walked father into the school building and tried to think of where Derek would put a note.

He walked to his locker and found a note stuck to it with blue tack.

 _Open me_

Stiles opened his locker and saw a bunch of red roses inside. He pulled them out and smiled widely at them before bringing them to his nose and smelling them.

He walked about out towards his jeep through the reception when a different person stopped him.

"Stiles your car is ready for you" Before Stiles could answer the other boy he was being escorted outside towards a red Acura NSX. His jeep was nowhere in sight and it was no longer where he had previously parked it.

"Holy shit. This car isn't even on sale yet" Stiles gasped as he was guided into the back seat. A woman with bright blonde hair, wearing black skinny jeans and a red vest top, got in the front.

"Morning momma" it took Stiles a moment to realise that is was Erica sitting in the driver's seat. She had a huge smile on her face.

"Erica? What's going on?" Stiles asked as Erica started to drive out of the school parking lot.

"You'll see soon enough" She said. The windows of the car were tinted so Stiles couldn't see where he was being driven so he held the roses close to his chest and waited.

They were in the car for 10 minutes before Erica parked the car. She got out the car and walked over to Stiles' door to open it for him.

Stiles immediately recognised the huge building of the mall and gave Erica a questioning look. He looked away from her and back at the building. He took two steps away from the car and heard Erica shut the door behind him.

"Why are we at the mall Erica?" but when Stiles turned back to look at her she was gone. Damn werewolf speed.

He walked into the mall and stood in the huge hall like room waiting for something to happen or for someone to explain the reasons behind his morning. He looked up and saw hundreds of people on the upper floors staring down at him.

Stiles didn't have to wait long for something to happen before the lights cut out and a single spot light shone a far few meters in front of him. Scott and Isaac were standing in the spotlight wearing identical clothes. They both wore black skinny jeans and red dress shirts with black bow ties.

Stiles felt himself being pulled from behind and forced to sit in a chair.

"Don't move" he heard a voice that sounded a lot like Lydia's whisper in his ear.

All of a sudden Neon Lights by Demi Lovato started playing. Stiles kept his eyes on the two werewolves in front of him. They started to dance to the music.

 _Baby, when they look up at the sky_

 _We'll be shootin' stars just passin' by_

 _You'll be comin' home with me tonight_

 _We'll be burnin' up like neon lights_

 _Be still, my heart 'cause it's freakin' out, it's freakin' out, right now_

 _Shining like stars 'cause we're beautiful, we're beautiful, right now_

 _You're all I see in all these places_

 _You're all I see in all these faces_

 _So let's pretend we're running out of time, of time_

Their moves looked well-rehearsed and they seemed to flow with the music. He had never seen either of the pair dance before but he had to admit they were good.

By the time the chorus started Jackson and Boyd, who were wearing the same clothes as Scott and Isaac, had joined them and now Stiles had four of his puppies dancing in front of him.

The dance seemed to get slightly sexual but Stiles was not complaining. He just sat still and nodded his head to the music with a huge smile on his face.

Stiles smiled and watched as Scott, Boyd, Jackson and Isaac danced. They were extremely good and Stiles wanted to dance along but knew he couldn't move. Lydia would kill him.

When the song finished Stiles applauded and the boys walked out of the spotlight and into the darkness.

The main lights came back on and Stiles was suddenly alone again. He looked up and found out that there were still hundreds of people above him. He was about to get up when Crazy in love by Beyoncé blasted through the speakers.

Erica, Lydia, Allison, Cora, Kira and Malia came out of nowhere and started dancing. They were all wearing the same black skinny jeans with red vest tops.

 _I look and stare so deep in your eyes,_

 _I touch on you more and more every time,_

 _When you leave I'm begging you not to go,_

 _Call your name two or three times in a row,_

 _Such a funny thing for me to try to explain,_

 _How I'm feeling and my pride is the one to blame._

 _'Cuz I know I don't understand,_

 _Just how your love can do what no one else can._

Stiles was swaying to the beat and nodding his head as the girls put on a true performance. Erica, Kira and Lydia easily went into the spits whilst Malia, Cora and Allison all did a back flip.

Stiles cheered in anticipation as he was shocked by the hidden talent of the pack.

Stiles was so distracted he didn't realise that the pack had danced to two of his favourite songs. He loved Demi Lovato and Beyoncé. The music was picked out well.

The girls finished their dance and then once again left Stiles alone to wait for the second to last performance.

Within minutes Danny, Ethan, Aiden and Liam were standing in front of him once again wearing the black pants and the red shirt. Born this way by Lady Gaga came on and Stiles cheered. He loved this song and the message it sent out to the audience.

 _My mama told me when I was young_

 _We are all born superstars_

 _She rolled my hair and put my lipstick on_

 _In the glass of her boudoir_

The four pack members in front of him continued to surprise Stiles with their moves. Stiles was lost in the moment and started singing along to one of his favourite songs.

Danny lifted Ethan as if he were the lightest thing in the world whilst Aiden raised Liam in the air as well.

Stiles couldn't sit still. Towards the end of the song the four gathered in a bundle and clicked along to the beat in the song.

 _No matter gay, straight, or bi,_

 _Lesbian, transgendered life,_

 _I'm on the right track baby,_

 _I was born to survive._

 _No matter black, white or beige_

 _Chola or orient made,_

 _I'm on the right track baby,_

 _I was born to be brave._

Those were Stiles' favourite lyrics ever because he loved the love that Lady Gaga preached. He proudly sang along.

Once the song ended the lights once again went out. Stiles waited longer this time for something to happen. He waited a full 5 minutes for the lights to come back on and he was shocked to see what he did.

The whole room was filled with people and they were all staring at him. The whole pack were now in front of him including Derek who was at the front of the group.

Stiles' heart stopped when Marry the night by Lady Gaga came on. He loved this song because he always used to dance to it with his mom. He watched as the people he loved danced to his all-time favourite song.

As the song progressed Derek and the whole pack danced like a professional dance crew. Derek looked flawless and Stiles couldn't keep his eyes off of him. They reminded Stiles of the dance troop; Diversity from England.

At one point everyone split into pairs. Scott and Allison, Isaac and Malia, Boyd and Erica, Aiden and Lydia, Ethan and Danny, Jackson and Cora and Liam and Kira. Derek stayed solo and danced flips and tricks as the pairs did their own little routine behind their alpha.

The crowd roared in response and the pack felt the energy rush through them.

The pack started to group together and dance as one again when his favourite part of the song happened.

"Come on and run. Turn the car on and run"

He laughed when they all turned around and started shaking their buts at him towards the end of the song.

They ended with everyone raising one arm in the air as they looked towards the ceiling. Everyone cheered for the dancers and Stiles sat the awestruck.

Once they had taken a bow, a boy, who Stiles recognised from school, rushed over to Derek and gave him a mic before rushing off again.

Derek accepted the mic and walked over to Stiles who was staring at Derek as if he were god. Derek knelt down in front of Stiles a grabbed one of his hands.

"Stiles I love you. I hope you liked the game and the little show we put on for you. But now I have to ask you a question. I have wanted to ask you for a long time now and after asking for you father's permission I am now finally asking" Stiles looked around to his left and saw his dad and Melissa standing with huge smiles on their faces. "Stiles Stilinski will you marry me?"

Derek reached behind into his back pocket and produced a small box with a ring in it. By now Stiles was crying and he stared at the ring. It was black with a small silver triskele on it.

"Yes" he said as he stood up and wrapped his arms around Derek's neck and kissed him.

Everyone erupted into cheers and applause and the pack ran over to their two alphas and hugged them.

Later that night everyone including John and Melissa were in the Hale house celebrating. Derek was standing at the side of the room watching his pack laugh and joke.

He loved his pack and he loved his mate. Never in a million years did he think he would ever be happy again. Kate ruined the one thing that he loved in life, his family. But now he had a new one. He had a pack and his mate by his side and soon he and Stiles would be married. He couldn't be happier.

Stiles walked up behind him and wrapped his arms around Derek's waist and rested his head on his shoulder.

"What are you thinking about babe" Stiles asked.

"How much I love you and our pack" Derek said simply as he turned round and kissed Stiles passionately.

Their kiss was interrupted by john.

"Hey you two save that for later when we're not here" Stiles and Derek laughed at John as they broke away from the kiss.

They walked hand in hand over to the only empty couch and took a seat.

The pack laugh and danced all night as they celebrated the engagement of their alpha and his mate. Everyone knew that Stiles and Derek were perfect for each other.

Stiles and Derek couldn't be happier as they celebrated with the pack. They had forever togeth **er.**


End file.
